


Losing Control

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji really needs to get laid.  Kink Bingo, for the square "watersports."  September 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Control

When a boy rapes a girl for years ongoing, that boy tends to get used to getting laid whenever he felt like it, which as a teenage boy was nearly every day. When the boy becomes a good person again, and another boy, another girl, and another girl-who-used-to-act-like-a-boy work very hard to get rid of the 'person' that was giving him an excuse for this, the boy finds himself with a need for frequent sex, no obvious way to get it, and a complete dissatisfaction with jacking off, which didn't even work half the time.

...yes, this example is based on something specific. Why do you ask?

Matou Shinji was in this irritating situation, and had been for months. It had not gone away. It was starting to affect his performance at school - he would be shaky and nearly feverish, not to mention with an embarrassing problem to hide. At this point, he had to do something.

He couldn't sleep with any of his fangirls. He had something of a sterling reputation, a reputation he had worked years to build even when he was a complete bastard, rather than sort of a bastard like he was now. It would be ruined if he slept with any of the girls - at best, the girl involved's reputation would sink like a stone, and no one else would ever make that mistake.

He couldn't afford to buy a prostitute every time he needed sex, which was apparently a lot now. That was out for reasons of practicality.

In desperation, he turned to the only person who both knew about his reasons for needing to get laid and didn't have a traumatizing experience related to him and sex.

He asked Emiya Shirou.

"And that's the problem," he concluded. "Can you help me out, Emiya?"

Shirou looked thoughtful. "I'm not sure. I don't really know any girls outside the school for you to date, and I'm not going to date you myself."

"I didn't ask-"

He raised an eyebrow. "Remember that time you got drunk and started coming on to me?"

Shinji hung his head. "...yes. I remember."

"But, I guess I can ask for help. Is it alright if I ask a friend? I won't tell him anything about what happened with Sakura," Shirou assured him.

Shinji narrowed his eyes. "Fine. Let's meet this friend of yours."  


* * *

  


"Ryudo?!"

"How many friends did you think I had?" Shirou asked, unshielding his ears. "Come on, he'll be completely confidential if I ask him to be. And they have to have teachings about calming yourself for this or something."

"I guess you're right," Shinji grumbled, starting up the steps to the temple. "But his advice had better be good, for your sake as well as mine."  


* * *

  
"...so that is the issue, is it?" Issei asked, leaning back in his seat. "Quite troublesome indeed. Emiya, could you please leave the room for a moment?"

"Huh? Ah, sure," Shirou answered, rising to his feet.

When he had left the room, Issei spoke again. "I don't have any advice or meditations for you. Japanese Buddhism's take on dealing with arousal is generally 'have sex.'"

Shinji frowned. "Wonderful."

"...which is the part I can help you with," Issei finished, red-faced but still calm. "With conditions."

"...What?" Shinji stared, swallowing. "Ryudo, you..."

"You have been improving over the past few months to the point where I no longer despise you. More to the point, I believe a healthy relationship in which you lack complete control would be good for your rehabilitation." Issei pushed his glasses further up on his nose. "Therefore, if we are going to do this, you must agree to listen to me. Of course, you can indicate if something truly discomforts you at any time, but otherwise, you hand over the control to me."

Shinji's eyes narrowed. "You want me to be your-"

"Whatever crude term is going to come out of your mouth, don't," Issei interrupted. "It would be good for you. You've always been in charge - with your sister, with your fans, with Emiya. ...And besides, it's still sex. That's what you came here in hopes of acquiring, isn't it? Unless you truly aren't attracted to me in any way, you ought to consider it."

Scowling, Shinji strode to the door. "Oi, Emiya! We're leaving!"

Issei let out a breath. "I can't believe I said all of that..."  


* * *

  
"Ryudo, I-"

"Ryudo-san. If you keep forgetting, I'll upgrade it to -sama."

Shinji scowled. "Ryudo-san. I need to use the bathroom."

Issei looked impassively down at him, though his face was flushed as usual. "Aren't you a little busy, Matou?"

What. "Maybe you didn't understand what I said. I _need to use the bathroom_."

"And I am saying that you cannot until you are finished," Issei told him patiently. "Understand?"

This was ridiculous. This was beyond ridiculous. He was going to say the word that would end Issei's control over him and let him go. He was-

-getting more turned on. Fuck. He hated this, hated whatever part of his body or subconscious or whatever it was that had decided it liked being told what to do. Hated that he'd started to feel weird the times that Issei didn't have any commands for him and they just had sex. Hated this whole arrangement.

...He could hold it in for a little while longer. If he hurried... it wasn't as if he particularly enjoyed the task before him (he hated that too), but for his own sake he was going to make it the most efficient head possible.

Heart pounding, he went to work. No teasing, just Issei in the back of his throat, hard between his lips. If Issei wanted something drawn out, he was going to have to wait for another time - Shinji sucked hard and mercilessly. The threat of wetting himself was ever-present, and the future humiliation drove him forward.

Issei's fingers clenched in Shinji's hair, almost causing him to grumble around him. After several agonizing seconds, he let out a loud moan and shuddered.

Shinji pulled off of him, wiping his face. "I'm leaving." Without further ado, he dashed in the direction of the bathroom.

"...I didn't think he would actually agree..." Issei mused, straightening up himself. "I'll reward him for his service when he gets back."


End file.
